


An Second Chance

by ValsadoInferno



Category: Glass (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, English is not my first language and it shows, Fancomic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValsadoInferno/pseuds/ValsadoInferno
Summary: Everyone is alive, David adopted Kevin, Kevin began his treatment again and Casey visits often.Present for a friend.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




End file.
